


sunshine boy

by calebnaesheim



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calebnaesheim/pseuds/calebnaesheim
Summary: In which Matteo gets sick after a day in the rain with David, and David takes care of him.





	1. Chapter 1

The sky crackled with thunder, and Matteo jumped slightly. Lightning could be seen from some miles away. 

“Ah shit.” Matteo muttered. “I think it's about to rain.”

He eyed David, who seemed unfazed by the tremendous sounds coming from above. This was their fourth time together alone and truth be told, it was taking him considerable effort just to act cool. Matteo kept surprising himself at unexpected moments with things like “Don't you want to stay?” and “It was nice hanging out with you.”  

He kept trying to come off as some sort of normal, some sort of calm, but David made him feel anything but. David was the only one who could make Matteo feel like he was on the brink of something wonderful, and all he needed to do was take the jump. Deep down it scared him a little... but the excitement of discovering the unknown won. 

And now they were here, standing in the park, together,  _ alone.  _ No Sara, no Leonie. 

_ BOOM!  _ The sky cracked open and down came the rain.

“So do you want to get soaked or do you want to go inside?” David grinned.

“I don't know - do you like the rain?” Matteo asked nervously.

He hadn't felt this giddy about hanging out with someone since Jonas, and even then, their time together was always tinged with disappointment. This was different, and he knew it.

David paused to think for a moment. “I like the rain, but... maybe not as much when I'm standing in it.” 

Raindrops were collecting on David's fluffy dark hair - he looked at Matteo expectantly.

Matteo admired him for just a moment, took a deep breath, and let out a confident, “I assumed as much.”

Fuck. That wasn't good.  _ Think of something think of something- _

“Uh - we can walk back to my apartment for a smoke?” he offered.

“Yeah, sure.” David smiled at the ongoing rain. His cheeks were flushed.

_ He likes the rain a lot more than I thought. _

“And maybe while we're there, we can get an umbrella or something and go out in the rain,” Matteo added quickly.

This earned a beaming look from David. It was still raining, but somehow, he had managed to make the skies bright again. He had brought back the sun, just for Matteo.

“Yeah, that'd be cool.” 

A man of few words, but Matteo was alright with that. But then-

“Race you back to the apartment?” There was a gleam of competition in David's eyes.

“Alright.” 

And so they were off - two boys running in the rain, or, more accurately, one boy running and the other lagging behind.

“What the  _ fuck? _ ” Matteo sputtered. “How are you so fucking fast?”

David laughed from up ahead. “I may be in advanced p.e., Matteo, but try to catch up!” 

He smiled shyly for a moment before continuing to run like the devil was after him.

After ten minutes of Matteo casually throwing around curse words, trying his best to catch up, they arrived at the god forsaken apartment.

David was not making an effort to conceal his joy at having gotten there first. He pulled off his jacket, revealing his stomach for a few seconds. Matteo caught himself staring and smirked a little.

The boys quickly got inside, and Matteo attempted to light a cigarette for himself to share with David.  _ Drip _ . One small drop of water from his soaked hair ruined it. 

“Uh- er- I think it's too wet to light.” Matteo said, feeling foolish.

There was a smile in David's eyes. “It's okay - I wasn't too big on smoking today anyways.”

“Oh. Sorry.” he mumbled stupidly.

They stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do next. David's hair, which had been flat minutes before, was now springing up with a few loose curls.

“This was a lot more fun than I thought it would be, though.” David said softly. “I haven’t had this much fun in the rain for a while. But it’s getting a bit late out now - maybe I should be going.”

_ There’s no reason for you to leave. Don't leave yet. Please. _

“Don't leave yet!” Matteo blurted.

David looked at him, surprised.

“I mean, if you want, we can go up to the apartment and get dried off, at least before you go. I have an umbrella too, so you don't have to go back into the rain.”

“Yeah, that'd be nice.”

Another smile.  _ God, you're like the sun. _

 


	2. Chapter 2

“This is your room?”

“Uh, yeah.” 

David slowly surveyed the room. It wasn't what he'd been expecting, but giving it a second look, it made sense. 

The room was sad, in the same way Matteo was sad. Empty, except for some articles of clothing on the floor. Gray, except for some slivers of light that had made their way in. A bottle of beer sat innocently on his bedside table, and David could tell that Matteo was now beginning to realize how much his room said about him. Matteo shifted nervously to the wall.

He sneezed. “I wasn't really expecting you to be here- otherwise, otherwise I would have… cleaned up…”

_ He's so nervous. Fuck, I'm nervous too. Why am I nervous? There's no reason to be nervous. _

But he knew that wasn't true. After their first kiss, things hadn't been the same between David and Matteo, even if David blamed it on the high. Just last week he'd found out that Matteo had broken up with Sara (through Leonie's Instagram posts deeming Matteo to be an asshole), and he couldn't help but think that it was because of him. That this wonderful boy that got nervous around him knew that he got nervous around him too. His heart thumped inside his chest, begging to be let out. He wasn't used to that. He wasn't used to wanting to kiss another boy this much.

“Doesn’t matter, don't worry. We can sit on the bed if that's okay?” David said. A light bulb blinked on. “Oh! There's actually a song I've been wanting to show you, let me just find it...”

Matteo plopped onto his bed while David pulled out his phone in search for the song.

My girl, by the Temptations.

He slid next to Matteo and turned the volume up, letting the music fill the room. A recognizable look took over Matteo's face - one of surprise.

“ _ I've got sunshine on a cloudy day… _ ” David sang lightly, closing his eyes. “ _ When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May. _ ”

He opened his eyes again, leaning in to Matteo.

“I didn't know you could sing like that.” Matteo whispered, almost like he thought no one could hear him.

“ _ Well I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way? My girl, my girl, my girl… Talkin’ 'bout… _ ” David paused his singing to look at Matteo again.

“I didn't know you could sing like that. Well, to be honest I didn't think you liked… music like that…” Matteo looked up at him, surprised.

“What kind of music did you think I liked?”

“Er, I don't know…”

“Come on, what did you think?”

“Well, the way you act, it's like you're cool, Mr. Cool, and then you sing a love song I wasn't expecting.”

David chuckled. “You think I'm cool? You think I'm Mr. Cool, Mr. Love song?”

He grinned and pushed Matteo playfully.

“Mr. Love Song? Okay, Mr. Cool, with your black clothing and headphones and 'Detroit is the best place for music’ and silly hair and beautiful voice…” His voice trailed off, and David's heart skipped a beat.

Matteo's cheeks were pink, and his eyes were half closed. The way he was looking at David, that same way he'd been looking at David the first time they kissed, it was an endearing gaze that made his heart swell.

_ My boy. _

“Matteo…” David said softly.  **** _ I think you're my sunshine boy. _

“I think the rain was too much for me.” Matteo interrupted, looking shy all of a sudden.

“Too much for the sunshine boy?” David teased, in spite of his nervousness.

“What? I'm the sunshine boy now?” Matteo laughed, his cheeks redder than ever.

“Wait a second.” David placed his hand on Matteo's forehead. “Matteo, you're burning up. You have a fever.”

“So I really am the sun?” 

“No, I'm serious.” David said, trying to hold in a laugh. 

One day of rain and Matteo Florenzi fell sick.

“So if I'm sick, who will take care of me?”

_ I know what you're doing.  _

“It's just a fever, you'll be fine. I'm sure your roommates will know what to do if it gets bad.”

Matteo had a sneaky look on his face, as if he had somehow gotten somewhere he knew well.

“Except Hans is out for the weekend, and my other roommates aren't home either.”

Matteo eyed David innocently, suddenly leaning on his shoulder. The room was vibrant with light as the rain died down.

“Matteo, what are you doing?” David laughed, astonished at how Matteo had transformed from a sad boy to a nervous flirt over the course of a week.

“Hm? Oh, I think it's the fever dreams… I think they're getting to me…” Matteo yawned unconvincingly.

“Oh yeah? What are you dreaming of?”

“I'm not sure…” He closed his eyes dreamily.

David felt the urge to ruffle his hair, but held back.

“Well, if you're having fever dreams, you must be dreaming of something.”

“Do you really want to know?” Matteo said, in that low, sleepy voice of his.

David's breathing threatened to take a course for the worse. He nodded slowly.

_ He's so close. _

“I'm dreaming…”

Matteo lifted his head off of David's shoulder and stared at him intensely, his cheeks flaring up. He looked like an angel.

“I'm dreaming of you, David.” Matteo mumbled, reaching to touch David's face.

“Yeah?” David whispered, feeling an inevitable pull towards him. 

“And I'm dreaming that I can't get better until you cure me.” 

Matteo's face inched closer to David's. David kept his eyes locked on his lips. The stars commanded it.

“And how do I do that?”

“You’re already doing it.” Matteo murmured, and David could not control himself any longer.

He kissed Matteo with all of the tenderness in his body, he kissed the sun himself. The warmth traveled up from David's lips to his cheeks, until he too, was pink with love. And he kissed him, again and again, kissing the fever away from Matteo completely. 

Slowly, David's hands cupped Matteo's face with love.

“Matteo.” David breathed. “You're my boy. My sunshine boy.”

Matteo's eyes fluttered open. “Kiss me again, I think my fever's back.”

And the whole room was filled with sunlight and laughter. 

 


End file.
